Chiara Lobosca
|nationality = |species = *Human (formerly) *Werewolf |blood= Half-blood or Pure-bloodBoth of her parents were wizards, meaning she was not Muggle-born. It is unknown if she had more distant Muggle heritage. |gender = Female |hair = Silver |eyes = Blue |skin = Light |family=*Mother *Father |house = Hufflepuff |loyalty = *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff |theme = hufflepuff }} Chiara Lobosca was a witch who started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984. She was a member of Hufflepuff house. Biography Early life Chiara was the only child of an Arithmancer and an Obliviator. When Chiara was seven, werewolf Fenrir Greyback bit her, causing her to become a werewolf as well. Greyback tried to recruit her for his army, but was driven away by Chiara's parents. At one point, Chiara befriended her neighbour Selina. When Chiara told Selina that she was a werewolf, Selina was not afraid at first. However, after Selina witnessed one of Chiara's transformations, she was terrified, and did not come near Chiara anymore due to her fear. Eventually, Chiara asked her mother to Obliviate Selina so Selina would no longer live in fear. Following this, Chiara avoided contact with other people. Hogwarts years First year In 1984, Chiara began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Hufflepuff where she may have shared a dorm with Penny Haywood and Nymphadora Tonks. At some point during her time at Hogwarts, as she was leaving the Forbidden Forest, Borf, a cub from the Forbidden Forest wolf pack, followed her. The cub continued living in the Forbidden Forest but occasionally visited her. During a Hallowe'en Feast, she was attacked by Fenrir Greyback and two werewolves. The following day, she met up with Jacob's sibling and Cecil Lee to look for werewolves. Later, at nighttime, Chiara and Rubeus Hagrid showed Borf to Jacob's sibling and Cecil. Shortly afterwards, Chiara told Jacob's sibling that she was a werewolf, a secret she had not told anyone at Hogwarts before. Second year Third year In her third year, Chiara took Divination as an elective. Fourth year The next year, she was talking to Jae Kim in the Training Grounds while Jacob's sibling and Rubeus Hagrid were gathering escaped Crups. Fifth year In the 1988–1989 school year, she was talking to Hagrid in the Clock Tower Courtyard while Jacob's sibling was duelling Ben Copper. She was also talking to Jae in the Great Hall around the same time. Later that same school year, shortly before the O.W.L.s, she was introduced to Rowan Khanna, a friend of Jacob's sibling. They met up in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid in order to help Rowan calm down by letting them play with Borf. Chiara also told Jacob's sibling that she wanted to become a Healer and suggested this as a career option. Sixth year Chiara continued taking Divination in her sixth year. Chiara and Liz Tuttle spent time in the Forbidden Forest, where they interacted with Borf and a mysterious white eagle owl, named Artemis by Liz. After Jacob's sibling was attacked by a wizard in white robes near the Black Lake, Chiara healed the student. Physical appearance In human form, she was a young girl with light skin and blue eyes. She wore a moonstone pendant around her neck. In her werewolf form, her silver fur colour matched her human hair colour. Personality and traits In many ways, Chiara Lobosca was an embodiment of contradiction to werewolf stereotypes, as well as an ideal Hufflepuff. She was very calm and collected, and unfailingly altruistic and compassionate. Indeed, she was said to have a better bedside manner than Poppy Pomfrey, the matron of the Hospital Wing, whom she had a good relationship with. Admitting that Remus Lupin made her realise just how many innocent werewolves were suffering on a monthly basis, Lobosca's ambition was to discover a less expensive and painful means than the Wolfsbane Potion for werewolves around the wizarding world. However, her werewolf status made her extremely insecure and timid, and very mistrustful and testy. She was initially sceptical and reversed about Jacob's sibling, though she eventually accepted her as a friend, making her comparable to Talbott Winger, another isolationist who struggled to open up to the same unnamed student. In her spare time, Chiara enjoyed baking, listening to punk music, and looking after the wolf Borf, who she had an affectionate relationship with. Magical abilities and skills *'Charms': Chiara was capable of casting an effective Shield Charm against some Ever-Bashing Boomerangs, showing her to have been quite skilful in this branch of magic. *'Healing magic': Chiara was shown to be quite good at healing magic, being able to heal Jacob's sibling after he had been attacked by the White-robed wizard. *'Divination': Chiara was proficient in the art of divination, having achieved an O.W.L. in the subject and studied the subject further at N.E.W.T. level. Etymology *Chiara (Pronunciation: kee-AHR-a) is a name of Italian origin, meaning "light, clear".Chiara | Nameberry.com *Lobosca seems to be derived from "lobo", a word that derives from the Latin lupus, and that means "wolf" in Spanish and Portuguese. Behind the scenes *Chiara is the first female Werewolf named in canon. *It is unknown where Chiara stayed during her Werewolf transformations in her Hogwarts years. Appearances * Notes and references fr:Chiara Lobosca ru:Кьяра Лобоска Category:1970s births Category:Blue-eyed individuals Category:British individuals Category:Females Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Hufflepuffs Sorted in 1984 Category:Only children Category:Werewolves Category:Wizards